injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
The Batcave
The Batcave is the secret headquarters of Batman, located under Wayne Manor, which is in the outskirts of Gotham City. It is a stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us. In Injustice 2, it is now located in Gotham Underground, originally built by Bruce's great-grandfather. Interactables Injustice: Gods Among Us Crime Lab * On the left side of the stage, there are a pair of Grenades that the player can use against the opponent. * In the center of the stage, a player can knock the opponent against the Bat Computer and open up for additional combos *On the right side of the stage, a Switch can be activated to fire the missiles of the Batmobile to damage the opponent. Lagoon *On the left side of the Lagoon, the Elevator can be used to damage the opponent only with Gadget Characters. Also, a small suspended Electrical Generator can be found near the Batrobot and can be exploded/thrown at the opponent. *On the right side of the stage, you can knock the opponent into two metallic bins to reveal a mechanism with a Fuel Canister attached to it. The canister can be thrown at the opponent, and the mechanism will reload with another available canister after a brief moment. Injustice 2 Brother Eye Armory Stage Transitions Injustice: Gods Among Us *On the right side of the Crime Lab, a transition can be performed that will send the opponent falling through the debris of the Batcave, leading them below to the Lagoon. *On the left side of the Lagoon, a transition can be performed that will send the opponent plummeting into the elevator where they are beaten repeatedly until they are ejected out into the Crime Lab. Injustice 2 * On the left side of the Brother Eye, a transition can be performed that will send the opponent into Gotham's sewers, which runs through the Batcave. Living in the sewers is Killer Croc, who assists the player character by smashing the opponent numerous times into a wall before the wall breaks, sending the opponent into the Armory. * On the left side of the Armory, a transition can be performed that will send the opponent blasted to the Batwing. The Batwing automatically blasts off through the tunnels, but the wings are removed after when through the tunnel. The Batwing began losing control, when the opponent crashes through the wall leading to Brother Eye, leaving a dent on a rail. Trivia *This stage was one of 5 from the crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, to be redesigned by NetherRealm Studios for Injustice: Gods Among Us . *Several of Batman's vehicles, including the Batmobile, Batboat, Batplane, and Batcycle appear in this stage. *This stage appears as a support card for Batman in Injustice: Gods Among Us IOS. Gallery BatCaveSelect.png|Selection photo Harley vs Grundy.jpg|Harley Quinn vs Solomon Grundy Harley hit by NW.jpg|Harley Quinn vs Nightwing Supes.jpg|Superman vs Wonder Woman Solomon Grundy fighting Flash.jpg|Solomon Grundy vs Flash Green Arrow Grundy.jpg|Green Arrow vs Solomon Grundy BatcaveCardiOS.png 1342116925.jpg|Cyborg VS Batman Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Injustice Stages Category:Injustice 2 Stages